


Bitter

by tinkertoysdamn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Forced Relationship, M/M, Rape, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/issenterprise/56034.html?thread=742882#t742882">prompt</a> on the ISS Kink Meme 2.0.Truth pollen in the mirrorverse; it does not end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

"I hate you.I’ve always hated you.”Leonard McCoy’s mouth flooded with the taste of rusted metal as the torrent of words flew out.“Always such a cocky son of a bitch, even at the Academy.You treat me like a fucktoy even though I’m the goddamn best doctor in the fleet.I could have any posting I want if you weren’t bending over for Pike.”

Sweat beaded on his forehead, his skin felt like it was bleeding heat.He knew that he was going to die for this, for the truth spilling from his lips, but he just couldn’t stop.

“I could be doing real work instead of sucking your cock or having you fuck me three ways to Sunday.You’re not even that good at sex.”

It was the Veritas’ fault.The _ISS Enterprise_ had been sent to their world to sign a treaty.What no one knew was that it was customary at every signing for all present to sip the sacred wine.The sacred wine was spiked with a truth serum.Combined with the alcohol, it made people not only tell the truth but once they started, they couldn’t stop.

Once Captain Kirk had figured out what was happening, he had ordered his crewmembers to be locked up in separate rooms, with one exception.Kirk wanted to share a room with his CMO, which is why they were in this mess.

“You know why?” McCoy continued.“Because you have to have feelings to have good sex.Not just treat your partner like a sperm receptacle.”He snarled, finally admitting to the frustration he had been feeling for months.“Just because you make me come, doesn’t mean that I liked it, you sick rapist motherfucker!”

That was it; he was done.Leonard closed his eyes, waiting for the killing blow.Nothing happened.All he could hear was his own harsh breathing.He had to risk it; he had to see what was happening.

He opened his eyes.

Kirk just stood there in the center of the opulent room, staring.His blue eyes were confused and hurt.The anger McCoy expected was not there.Instead, it was the face of a man who had just had his heart broken.

Leonard licked his dry lips.“You weren’t expecting that, were you?” 

“No,” Kirk said.He looked young, so young.Nothing at all like the sadistic captain of the _Enterprise_.

“What were you expecting me to say?” McCoy asked.

There was a flash of resentment in Kirk’s eyes.He had also had the sacred wine.Once asked, he had to tell the truth.“I—“ he tried to hold it in but the drug was too strong.“I thought that you might love me.”

Silence.

McCoy’s hands clenched and unclenched at his sides.He dipped his head down, trying to hold it in.But he couldn’t.

The doctor threw his head back and laughed.The sound was harsh, bitter and all of his pent-up emotions cascaded out in peals of startled laughter.“You are so goddamn pathetic,” he said.

Jim Kirk deflated.“I know.You were my reward for playing by the Empire’s rules, for being their golden boy.”He looked away.“I could put up with any bureaucratic shit they threw at me, any of the beatings, the taunts.I could put up with anything, because I knew at the end of the day you’d be on my ship and on my cock.”Now the anger was coming, dark and cold.“You were supposed to be mine, Bones!”

Kirk tackled Leonard, sending them both sprawling on the bed.Limbs tangled as they clawed and scratched at each other.Every time they fought, it always ended the same way.Jim was combat-trained and for all of Leonard’s desperation, he was not. 

Kirk pinned the doctor down on his back, knees holding open strong thighs.He leaned down close, his lips almost touching Leonard’s.“It doesn’t really matter though,” Kirk said.“Because as long as you are on this ship, you are mine.”

“Only as long as Joanna lives,” McCoy snapped.

Kirk stiffened, his hands tightening on Leonard’s wrists.He bit his lower lip, drawing blood.

Leonard’s eyes widened.“What did you do?” 

Jim snarled.“I had her killed.” 

McCoy’s stomach dropped.His baby girl was dead.The only being in this entire universe he cared about was dead.Kirk had promised to keep her safe.He had promised that she would live a full and happy life as long as Leonard gave himself up.As long as he lay back and let Kirk have full reign over his body she was supposed to be safe.

“She took up too much of your time, too much of your energy and she wasn’t even here!”

Leonard came back to his senses as he heard the snap of a sash fastening around his wrists.He was flipped over, his face smashed against the pillow as Kirk’s wandering hands lowered his pants over his hips.

Lubed fingers shoved into his ass, pushing in just enough to slick the way.Leonard sobbed, teeth gnashing.“I’m going to kill you.”

Kirk sank in, hands leaving possessive bruises on McCoy’s hips.“I know.I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
